


Daddy

by Saudade_reads



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudade_reads/pseuds/Saudade_reads
Kudos: 7





	Daddy

"Daddy?"

Entering the house with a look of sadness, I noticed the house was still silent as ever. The loneliness emits pangs at every wall of the small establishment — my home. I squeezed my eyes shut at the anxious whispers that crowded the small corners of my mind; I am a kid just in need of my parent's love. 

"Daddy, are you still in your room?" 

No answer. 

I shook my head at the moment, that's okay. I am sure he is just tired of work that's why he couldn't answer. Forcing a smile on my face, I would place the stolen groceries at the countertop. There, I perceived how my hands look odd, it was filled with wounds and dirt from constantly running away from the officials. 

"...it hurts, " I mumbled absentmindedly, taking a cloth from the counter before using it to wipe the blood off from my hands. You see, I steal because daddy can't work anymore ever since my mommy died. He would lock himself in the room and would refuse to go out. I understand daddy, it's just that he needs more time to heal himself — I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. 

"Dad, why do you feel so far away?" Looking back at the closed room at the end of the hall, I decided to come today. "Dad, I'll cook your favorite food." I tried offering it to him but there was still no answer. I am scared of being alone without him here, I already lost my mother — I don't want to lose him too. 

"Daddy do you not care about me? Is there anything that you wanted to say?" 

"I know you're hurting there because of Mommy but I still need you here..."

"Daddy are you still in there? Why do you keep running away?" 

"Daddy, " I sniffled, the tears that started brimming my eyes trickled down hopelessly along my flushed cheeks, "...today is my birthday..." With that, I did my final knock and opened the door that held us back from talking. I saw your figure in the middle of the room, the stench that surrounds me irks my system but I was too desperate to mind it. 

"Daddy...?" I called out walking towards you, I grabbed on to your hanging feet — the coldness of your corpse made my eyes swell more. You hanger yourself because you're tired. I knew you killed yourself not too long ago but I don't want you gone from beside me, I want us to stay like before. 

"Daddy, please stay for one day..." I begged 

"Just for today...."

I cried. 

"... Can't you please stay?" 

Just like a happy family.


End file.
